Roxy
Roxy is the main character in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles street punk universe and she is also the street punk counterpart of Melody Appearances Roxy History Not much about roxy history or nothing like that it could be showing that she left the same life like her counterpart Melody which it could be considered that they live the same lifestyle but a different kind of version however after melody and Mileena bump into another dimension universe of New York which everything appears to be street punk different from their dimension timeline asking people for directions along the way Mileena see melody in a different version which begins to talk in a street punk Brooklyn accent she tells melody but doesn't believe her anyway which decided to follow the girl home along the way they became completely shocked that they hometown dimension is exactly the same house of theirs. watching the girl go into her home both of them completely shocked that the girl name is Roxy who appears to be melody which however becomes more completely shocked that her big sister is Nikki Mileena streetpunk counterpart begins to become very physical angry at her and shout at her completely tell her that stealing is wrong which the both of them begin to have an argument yelling back and forth from each other melody begins to laugh at Mileena saying that Nikki is acting like the responsible version of herself. As the street girls hear mileena and melody talking they attack them asking them who are they they told them they from another dimension And not from this timeline the girls suspected that they was lying burn notice that they have the same birthmarks However Ralphee kitty Counterpart Began hissing at mileena and her sister Melody wanted to know why she would go against them she begins to look at their eyes and notice that their eyes are the same as theirs begin to realize that they are there and begin to play with them Roxy notice that the two girls are not a threat and begins to run some tests on them to make sure they are telling the truth but shocking to find out that they was telling the truth that the girls came from another timeline asking them how did they got into this mess Melody explain back at Donatello's lab and their timeline Michelangelo had spilled some ice cream on Donnie's timeline machine Roxy And Nikki explain to them can they go back home they told them they can't because they don't know how to which they agreed to help them go back to their hometown. While melody and her sister is trapped here for a while until they find a way to go back to their timeline they ask questions about there street punk Selfs and started questioning about Roxie Nikki Tells story how to she became so aggressive As she explains that Roxy was never like this until she was 10 that before she became aggressive she was always nice to people until when they was in the fifth Grade a girl name masika was bullying Nikki At the playground Roxy told masika Stop bullying her sister but however masika Took nikki chocolate cake and rub it on Their Grandma Nana's gift that she gave for her laughing and mocking at her causing her to become fully angry for ruined her grandmothers gift became angry and full of Rage she punched Her in the face causing the two girls to get into a physical altercation until it was breaking up however Grandma nana got the phone call at homeand went back to the school to get to the bottom of this masika blaming Roxy for jumping on her As Roxy explains that she was picking on her sister and ruined Nana's gift however masika father stood up for her and got Roxy suspended for a couple of days personality Roxy's personality is completely opposite from her main counterpart Personality Melody which the two of them are completely different from each other Roxy considered to have a hot temper and aggressive roxy is considered the most hard headed child in the family she however noticed that her and her sister are completely opposite towards each other however her oldest sister is a well behaved child however Roxy isn't she however has a hot temper and an aggressive personality which she hates when someone provoke her what she does have a sensitive side when she doesn't like when her sister baby her in the family. As it shows that Roxy wasn't never like this when they was younger they was a girl name masika trigger her to be like this The way she is She is sometimes protecting and sometimes aggravated roxy is very over protective of her family she still cares about her big sister but still hate the fact that she continues to give her the nickname Little Roxy which however Roxy can be very aggressive over protective which however she does care about her family and would not let anyone hurt them if they cross that line with her. Trusting and Devious Unlike her sibling Roxy has a love/ hate trusting relationship with people however she does love trusting people but however she hates when someone double crossed her which however she sees the person as her enemy for breaking that promise with her but she does forgive the person on her own time. Category:Human Category:Former humans